


Only When You Are Around || Onew smut

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: A.M., Chemistry, F/M, Feelings, Late Nights, Love, Lovers, One Shot, Secrets, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: Meet me in the hours made for secret kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited the story from 1st person, past tense to 3rd person, present tense + some other improvements that I think have really made the story a lot closer to being read-worthy. Okay, peace out yo.

She ruffles her hair in front of the hallway mirror before quietly closing the door to the dorm. Some of the girls are light sleepers and the walls here are paper thin. She zips up her jacket when she feels the cold night air hit her face. She sighs and a damp cloud appears in front of her as her warm breath collides with the cold outside air. She walks down the deserted street like she has done many times before. His house wasn't far, but in this cold, it feels like it is. She jogs up the few steps to his front door and rings the doorbell. She checks the time. 2:55 am. The door opens and she looks up to meet Jinki's dark brown eyes.

"Good evening," he says, smiling his signature smile at her. She walks past him into his home, pinching his arm sweetly on the way in. She pushes off her shoes and Jinki gazes wonderingly at her. She meets his gaze and zips down her jacket. Her jacket lands on the floor with a dull thud that they both ignore. She kisses his soft skin by his collarbone all the way up to his lips.

"I'd say good morning," she whispers into their kiss and Jinki's lips curl up into a smile. She pulls away to stare at it for a few seconds. This makes him smile even more and her stare even harder. "I want to dance." Her voice is dazed and her eyes are still hypnotised by the well-known smile, smeared across his face.

"Your wish is my command." He jokingly bows and steps aside for her to enter his vintage decorated living room. The clear glass chandelier hanging from the white ceiling gives the room a peculiar glow that the old dusty piano and the massive Turkish rug both challenges and compliments. She stands in the middle of the room, waiting for the sound of one of Jinki's old jazz records. He sits watching her from the sofa with his tired eyes, making his loving smile look even sweeter in the dimly lit room.

"This is our song," he decides and she hums in agreement as she lets her body move her around the floor to the slow rhythm of the song. Jinki sings along, just loud enough for her to hear it. "My heart should be well schooled, 'cause I've been fooled in the past. But still, I fall in love too easily. I fall in love too fast." The song ends, and with it, her dance.

"Thank you," she sighs in satisfaction and pulls up her open flannel that is sliding down her arm. He makes his way to her and for a second the room is filled with a loud silence. Before her eyes have registered any movements she feels her feet being swept off the floor and she finds herself in his arms. She lets out a smaller squeal of surprise and wraps her arms around his neck as she finishes laughing it off.

They share a well-known look before she is carried up the stairs and into his bedroom. The far wall is all window with sliding doors that lead out to a large balcony, allowing the night sky to peek inside. He sets her down in the middle of the bed and sits down on the edge with his back facing her. She shuffles closer to him before he gets the chance to turn around and her hand finds itself moving down his chest, under his shirt. Their eyes meet in the mirror on the wall in front of them as she retrieves her hand slowly, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against the tips of her gentle fingers. Jinki sighs at the contact of her lips on his neck, planting a series of wet kisses on it. A soft moan leaves his mouth and a hand palms him over his jeans as the kissing turns to sucking.

"Go low," he groans. "I can't walk around in turtlenecks all week like last time." He grabs her hair in pleasure as she moves further down his neck. She rubs his bulge a few times before she unzips his jeans slowly. He pulls them off and turns to her. In the meantime, she has moved back to the middle of the bed. He crawls closer to her as she props herself awkwardly up on her knees. He places both of his hands on her hips and lets them continue around her back where they rest for a few awaiting seconds. She brushes her nose against his and Jinki pushes his lips onto hers. His hands smoothly land on her bum after removing her flannel. She bites his lower lip as the rush of Jinki's presence truly hits her. He lets out a surprised moan and gently pushes her down on the soft mattress, her head landing just below the pillow.

"The simple things you do to me." His voice is at its rawest, its sexiest and his breathing is heavy. He ravishes her neck with kisses and hickeys that she would have to explain to the girls tomorrow. She moans loudly as he sucks on _that_ spot just below her ear. He slows down to small pretty kisses that tingle wonderfully.

"This is the part where I always want to say something corny like 'take me to the dark side baby'," she whispers with a smile. Jinki looks up from her neck and shakes his head with a small contradicting smile at her unexpected words.

"You could pull it off, though." Jinki winks. He disappears downwards to take off her trousers.

"You think?" She bites her lower lip as she considers. He pulls off her trousers.

"You can pull anything off." Her mind becomes clouded with Jinki and his sugary words that tickle like the kisses to her neck. She smiles as she finds Jinki's face just above her own. She sits up and pulls off his tight t-shirt. Their lips meet in a moment of passion for each other. They get lost with their mouths on each other and their hands everywhere they can reach. He reaches for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it off her. She pulls down his boxers and leans in close to his ear. She teasingly traces her index finger up and down on him, making him groan.

"Take me to the dark side baby," she whispers into his ear, every word increasing Jinki's neediness. He engages a wild kiss that takes her quite aback.

"I was right," he groans onto her lips. He pushes her back down. He rips off her panties. The condom package is ripped open and an anticipating silence presents itself in the room. She looks up and takes in the beauty that is concentrated, frustrated and needy Jinki. He comes down to peck her lips. He whispers the sweetest things in her ears that would seem foreign in a situation such as this but something about him makes it fit in so well. She closes her eyes as he slides her leg over his shoulder. The first thrust retracts a long awaited moan from them both. The pace stays slow, intimate kisses are shared and the feeling of being as close as it gets hits them both so hard.

She finds herself peeking up at Jinki's open mouth as it lets out small, deep moans with every thrust. She looks at his tightly shut eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She looks at his jawline that has become enhanced by his head being thrown back. The sight makes her moans grow louder. She feels lucky to have a man this beautiful to want her the way Jinki does. 

"My turn," she breathes out and Jinki pauses his movements. She sits up and kisses his lips once before having him lie down on the sheets, looking as godly, as desirable as ever. He looks at her with fire in his eyes as she places herself comfortably above him. She sits down on his dick, quickening the tempo from before. A long and deep groan escapes Jinki's mouth that affects her so desperately. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she quickens the pace of her movements, feeling her high coming. Loud moans come from both of them as his dick disappeared into her repeatedly, matching with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

She feels Jinki squeezing her thigh and she knows the meaning behind this action. She picks up the pace even further.

"Fuck, Jinki," she moans as waves of pleasure shoots through her body. Beneath her, Jinki too has become a moaning mess. If anyone were to walk by the house at that exact moment they would most likely stop in their tracks to hear names moaned out loud followed by a large number of swear words. Just as they would be about to walk on they would hear one last yell of pleasure before everything would go completely quiet.

"I missed you," Jinki breathes out. She collapses on top of him and enjoys the feeling his chest rising up and down from the heavy breathing. The two stay in their small sweaty bubble of sleepy post-sex bliss until they have both gained a fairly normal pulse. She rolls off him and sits up on the edge of the bed. He looks at her longingly. She looks around for her scattered clothes when she feels Jinki tug on her arm. She stops to look down at his beautiful sleepy smile. "Stay this time." She stares down at him for a second, thinking of the enormous amount of questions she will be bombarded with when she walks through the door to her flat in the morning if she stays. She pushes that thought aside and reunites with the soft sheets of the bed and Jinki's sweaty skin. She places her head right next to his, staring into his eyes.

"Okay," she whispers with a smile as sleepy as his. Her head fits perfectly below his chin where she rests up against his torso. She throws one arm over his body and snuggles herself closer to him.

"It feels better when you stay," he mumbles into her hair. She hums in agreement.

"It's different now," she sleepily replies. No other words are exchanged before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

She listens to the slow, steady breathing close to her ear before her eyes flutter open and she carefully props herself up on her elbows to look at Jinki's peaceful face. She turns her head to watch the sunshine streaming in through the slightly damped up glass. She thinks to herself that the sunlight looks the prettiest in the winter. She smiles at the beautiful scenery and imagines it all in her head as if it were a movie. She has a feeling the two look a little puffier and less attractive than they usually will in the movies, but like that matters. She turns her head back to Jinki, whose eyes slowly open.

"Why is it that you look more tempting than ever today." A lazy smile appears on his face as it does on hers. He grabs her hand and caresses the back of it with his thumb. She closes her eyes and leans in, to kiss his forehead. She feels his arms wrap around her. She opens her eyes back up as he rolls hee over and looks down at her with love. He pecks her lips sweetly and admires her tired face quietly. She gives him a quick peck in return and his signature smile returns once more. The smile that makes her the happiest she can possibly be.

"I should just stay forever."

"I do not object to that."

"That's settled then... Why don't you follow me home so I can finally introduce my friends to the man who's stealing me away from them."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
